


Impatient

by nutcase94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: Tonight is your wedding night, a time neither you nor your husband, Sandor, ever thought would happen. But you were both a little impatient.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Impatient

“I can’t believe you actually got married.” 

You looked up from your drink to see your sister standing in front of you. 

“I know I almost can’t either.” You laughed taking a sip, scanning the crowd looking for your husband. 

He stood across the room, people speaking to him but you found his eyes were locked on you. You inhaled sharply, he’d insisted on waiting to have sex until after the ceremony and this was the first time that he’d looked at you like that. It was almost a dark look but it caused your heart to jump in your chest. You weren’t sure why he wanted to wait, it was a fairly strange request especially knowing him and his past. 

“Y/N!” Your sister’s voice snapped you back to reality. 

“Hmm?” You looked over at her surprised face. 

“Can you two not wait until after the party?” She laughed. “I’m surprised you’re even attracted to him.”

You smirked, choosing to ignore her dig. “Good thing you’re not the one that married him.” 

She shrugged her shoulders before getting pulled away by a group of friends. 

Your gaze returned to your new husband who was now invested in the conversation around him. While you understood that most people saw his scar as ugly and terrifying you just saw what it was, a scar. He didn’t deserve it and definitely didn’t deserve the judgement that came with it. 

Your courtship had started the evening following a day of fighting. He had been exhausted and remained off to the side away from the rest, remaining in his self-imposed isolation. You had brought him a cup of ale and took a moment to brush his hair back, touching the scar. His gaze at your was almost fearful until you smiled at him. He’d admitted that your kindness caused him to begin to open up to you leading up to this day. 

“You’re pretty distracted tonight.” Sandor’s voice brought you back to reality.

You hadn’t noticed him leaving the group and walking over to you. Standing side by side you both watched the party. 

“I’m still in shock that we’re actually married.” You giggled. 

He was quiet for a few moments before speaking up. “Do you regret it?” 

You turned to look at him, searching his face to see if he was being serious or not. 

“Of course not. Sandor, do you think I don’t love you?” You moved to stand in front of him, hands on your hips ready to argue. 

His eyes were unusually soft as he gazed at you. He reached out and grabbed your hands from your hips and pulled you to him. He leaned down pressing a chaste kiss to your lips. You pouted at the short kiss lifting your now free hands to grasp the sides of his face. 

“I love you.” You whispered before kissing him again, your lips lingering.

“I love you too.” He murmured against your lips. 

“You think we can leave without anyone noticing?” You murmured, your faces still inches from each other.

At that you both looked around the hall and seeing no one looking at you two, you took each other’s hands and left as quickly as you could. After getting through the door and walking a few paces down the hall, Sandor scooped you up in his arms. You giggled, looking again to see if anyone was watching you before pressing a kiss to his neck. When your lips touched his skin you could feel his arms tighten around you in response. Taking it as a good sign you continued to kiss his neck stopping once to gently nibble at his earlobe. 

“Can’t you wait?” He groaned, looking down at you in his arms lustfully. 

“I think you made me wait long enough.” You purred. 

He dropped your legs to the floor, opening the door to the room you’d be staying in. The door barely closed behind you before your arms wrapped around his neck again pulling him down to kiss you again. You both moaned against each other’s lips as he pulled you flush against him. As you slip your hand up his shirt he pulled away from your kiss and backed away. 

You whimpered at the loss of contact. Sandor gave you a hurt, almost scared look. He stepped back to the table in the room where a full pitcher of ale sat. You wandered over to him, confused at his behavior. He poured out two glasses, handing you one. 

“To us.” He murmured before taking a drink. 

You instead placed your cup on the table before crossing your arms in front of you. 

“Why did you want to wait? Do you not want to have sex with me?” You could feel the confusing on your own face.   
Sandor raised his eyebrows looking amused. 

“You are easily one of the most ravishing women I have ever seen. Have you looked at my face recently? I’m not exactly the most good looking.” He took another drink waiting for you to answer. 

“Sandor. I married you.” You exclaimed in an exasperated tone. 

He chuckled at your attitude, leaned down to kiss you before leaning back and continuing to enjoy his drink. You grumbled at his response, trying to think up a way to bolster his confidence with you. During your thinking you walked over to the large bed you’d been given. 

You began pulling at the laces on your dress allowing the fabric to loosen, one shoulder sleeve slipping down your arm. Reaching up to your hair you pulled out all the pins and ties that kept your hair in the ridiculous hairstyle your mother insisted you wear. You sighed as your hair dropped down your back, it felt like a weight had been lifted from your scalp. 

Glancing over were your husband stood, you noticed him watching you intently. You ran your fingers through your hair a few times before getting an idea. Standing you shrugged the dress down to the floor leaving your naked frame in full view of your husband. You turned to him, walking over to him quickly, taking his cup from his hand and placing it behind him. 

“Can’t you wait?” He repeated himself from earlier a hint of teasing in his voice. 

You pulled him down to you again kissing him roughly. His hands grasped your waist before one moved to your ass, squeezing it roughly. 

You broke the kiss, moaning. “Hurry up and fuck me.” 

He lifted you up with ease, walking you back to the bed before dropping you down onto it. Kneeling down next to the bed he pulled your body toward him, pleasing his mouth hungrily against your clit. 

You cried out at the sudden pleasure, your hands clawed at the blankets as you circled your hips against his tongue. 

He pulled his mouth away licking at his lips, your cum in his beard. Standing he pulled his shirt over his head as you sat up unfastening his pants, leaving kisses along his waist. As his pants dropped to the ground revealing his hard cock to your view, you trailed your kisses down to his cock. You pressed your lips its base, causing it to twitch and Sandor to moan. 

You opened your mouth allowing your tongue to stick out and trailed it slowly from the base of his cock to the tip, the salty taste from his precum greeting your tongue. Enveloping the head of his dick into your mouth you teasingly flicked your tongue across the tip earning a gasp from your husband. You pressed forward until his cock hit the back of your throat. Enjoying his reaction you started to bob your head, you glance up looking at the blissful look on his face. His hand reached down grabbing a fistful of your hair as his hips started grinding into your mouth causing you to deep throat his cock. The sensation pushed him over the edge, he attempted to pull his cock out of your mouth before coming but was unsuccessful. 

“I’m so sorry,” He gasped, reaching for his shirt to wipe the cum from your lips. 

“You taste good.” You teased. 

He placed another rough kiss on your lips pushing you onto your back. You could feel his still hard cock pressed against your wet cunt. 

“Just fuck me already.” You groaned.

Instead of replying he thrust his cock deep inside you. He pulled back roughly before snapping his hips back into you. You could feel his dick pressing against a sensitive spot causing a shock of pleasure to flood your core. 

He pressed into you roughly, holding his hips flush against you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and gasped his shoulders to pull yourself up against him. He moved to rest back allowing you to straddle his waist. Resting back on his arms he watched as you ground your hips against him, enjoying the feeling of his cock inside you. 

You felt the heat begin to pool in your abdomen, causing your body to stiffen but your hips rolling rougher. He reached down between the two of you pressing his thumb against your clit adding pleasure to your already building orgasm. 

“Cum for me.” He murmured, eyes intent on your face. 

You felt the heat become unbearable and pleasure flooded your system. He moaned as your pussy tightened around his cock, grinding his hips against yours working you through your orgasm. Your husband wrapped his arms around his waist, flipping you onto your back before laying down next to you.

You pressed your lips to his gently as he pulled the blankets over both of you. His arms returned to your waist, pulling you against him. 

“Do you believe me now?” You asked, snuggling into his shoulder. 

He chuckled, “I’m out of excuses aren’t I?” 

You smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, “I love you.”

He rested his chin over the top of your head, “I love you too.”


End file.
